Cracked
by Taylor Novak
Summary: Set Post-Movie:After surviving the shootout, Jack finds himself falling back into old habits..Can his brothers stop him in time or will it be too late? Rated M for safety.Drug abuse, violence,language,self-harm. ONE-SHOT for now
1. Chapter 1

**Cracked**

**Hello everyone.. I haven't written a FanFiction in ages and I recently rediscovered my all-time favorite movie Four Brothers and after reading a lot of fanfictions I decided to write my own. I hope you will like it. Leave some reviews to tell me everything you thought while reading it! I'm really interested in your opinion!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Four Brothers the characters or the story. If I did Garrett Hedlund would be sitting next to me right now... sigh**

**Enjoy!:)**

Chapter 1

_Flashback_

_It all started when he was 8 years old..Some junkie had stayed at his house with his mother. He was in his room trying to sleep but the constant banging of his mother's headboard kept him awake. He tried to block out the sound by laying on his side and covering his ear with another pillow. After some time, the sound faded away. But then he saw a streak of light on the floor and out of the corner of his eye he could see the junkie entering his room. He shut his eyes tightly hoping the junkie would see he was asleep and take off again. But unfortunately, he saw him with his eyes open before he shut them. The junkie closed door and went to his bed taking the pillow off of his ear. He immediately opened his eyes only to see the junkie with a needle in his hand. He gasped in shock and tried to back away from him but the junkie caught his arm and held him with a tight grip. He had a malicious grin on his face._

„_Don't worry kid..After this you're gonna feel fan-fuckin-tastic..trust me",the junkie said._

_The boy could only whimper in pain as the needle penetrated the tender skin on the boy's arm. His whimpers died as soon as he felt the rush building in his tiny body. The stranger was right.. He felt fantastic._

_After the syringe had been emptied out into the boy's arm, the junkie retreated out of the room and closed the door leaving the boy alone in his first rush..._

„-ck!"

The boy, now a fully grown man, stared at the wall.

„-ack!"

He paid no attention whatsoever to the other persons in the room.

„Jack!"

Finally, he snapped out of his daydreaming and looked at his older brother.

„What,Bobby?", Jack replied with a fatigue laced voice.

„Let's go or you wanna fuckin' stay here for the rest of your life?"

„God no", Jack mumbled and got up slowly from his hospital bed.

After being shot 4 times on the street in front of his house by the guy with the ski mask he had been chained to the bed. He had spent 4 months in the hospital, 2 months in a coma and 2 months slowly but surely recovering after waking up. After those 4 months the doctor had finally cleared him to go home with his brothers.

After what seemed like an eternity, he arrived at his home with Bobby walking next to him with his bag in his hand. Jack slowly stepped inside the house looking around. Apparently, they had fixed the house. It looked nice again. He took off his jacket while taking in his surroundings and hung it in the cloakroom.

He went into the living room only to be assaulted by his brothers, Angel and Jerry. Both of them engulfed him in a big brotherly hug, temporarily forgetting about his injuries.

Although when Jack started hissing in pain, they pulled away immediately.

„You okay?", Angel asked and looked at him worried.

Jack clenched his teeth and nodded.

He went to sit on the couch already feeling fatigue coming over him.

He sighed heavily and settled on the couch and finally closed his eyes.

Angel, Jerry and Bobby just stared confused at him.

„You okay there, fairy?", Bobby asked trying to sound casual.

Jack cracked one eye open to look at his brothers.

„I'm fine..Just tired."

With that he closed his eye again and tried to go into a calm sleep...

_His mind kept going back to that night when that junkie came into his room with the needle in his hand.. He had been scared. He thought he was going to hurt him like the others had. But he had given him release. Such sweet release in a small syringe. He wished he could go back to that.. It had made all of his pain go away, both physical and emotional. What he wouldn't give to have that feeling again._

At the sound of a glass shatter, Jack shot up from his dream. He looked around and found his brothers arguing in the dining room. He sighed and got up from the couch to go outside.

„Jackie?!", Bobby yelled.

Jack paused in the hallway.

„Don't worry..I'm going outside for a smoke."

Bobby visibly relaxed in front of his brothers.

„Okay..But don't take too long."

Jack went outside without grabbing his jacket and sat down on a step. He took his cigarettes out of his pocket and lit one up. He took a long drag from it and exhaled. Then he took his phone out and dialed a number that he should've forgotten by now.

After the second ring the person on the other end of the line answered.

„Hello?"

„Hey Nick..It's Jack."

„Well there's a voice I haven't heard in a very long time", Nick said, amusement in his voice.

„What's up, J? You good?"

„Yeah..yeah, I'm good", Jack answered. After hesitating for a couple of seconds he spoke up again.

„Listen, Nick..You by any chance have something for me?", Jack asked.

Part of him wished he'd say no but the other part of him was praying for him to say yes.

„Yeah of course.. For you always. Thought you'd quit long time ago,Jack", Nick stated.

„Yeah, I know. Didn't work out for me.. Can you give me some?"

„Sure.. hey you know what? It won't cost ya.. consider this a welcome back gift", Nick said slightly laughing.

Jack chuckled.

„Thanks, man."

„What do you need, anyway? Coke..H?"

„Both",Jack answered.

„Alright..I'll get it to you by tonight. You okay with that?", Nick asked.

„Yeah..Thanks, man."

„No problem. See ya tonight."

With that Nick hung up. Jack put his phone back in his pocket and finished his cigarette and went inside.

Bobby immediately came to him.

„Jack, did you take your meds?", he asked.

Jack looked at him.

„Yes", he lied.

„Really? Then why is the bottle still full, Jackie?", Bobby asked aggressive.

Jack sighed. 'Damn it', he thought.

„Why you lyin', Jackie?", Bobby asked a little disappointed.

„Sorry, Bobby. I forgot'em. I'll take'em,okay?", he apologized.

He took the bottle out of Bobby's hand and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Bobby,Angel and Jerry followed him to the kitchen to watch him.

Jack looked down at the pills in his hand and shook one more out of the bottle than necessary. He gulped them all down with a large gulp of his water. He turned to his brothers and opened his mouth to show them that he had swallowed his pills.

„Happy?", he asked.

All of them simply nodded.

With that, Jack went upstairs into his room.

The brothers simply looked at each other and shrugged this event off.

_Several hours later..._

After a nap on his bed Jack awoke to a knock on his window. He looked slightly confused then turned to the window.

At the sight of Nick he got up from his bed and opened his window.

„That was fast", Jack whispered.

Nick revealed 2 small bags and gave them to Jack.

„Yeah well.. You were one of my best customers. Don't wanna upset ya", Nick laughed.

Jack grinned.

„Thanks, man."

„No problem.. See ya around, J."

With that Nick climbed out of the window to disappear into the night.

Jack closed the window and took a closer look at the bags.

Suddenly he heard footsteps on the stairs and he hid the bags under his pillow and took his guitar and sat on the bed.

Soon after he heard a soft knock on his door.

„Come in..", he mumbled.

Bobby and Angel appeared in the doorway.

„Hey Jackie.. We're going to the store to get something to eat..Wanna come?", Angel asked.

Jack shook his head.

„Nah, man. I'ma stay here...Hey where's Jerry?"

„Oh he went home. Says he has to get up early in the mornin'", Bobby said while slightly rolling his eyes at that.

Jack only nodded.

„We'll be back in a bit."

„Ok", was Jack's only answer.

He strummed his guitar completely blocking out the presence of his brothers. Bobby and Angel watched him for a couple of seconds, then they closed the door and took off to go to the store.

Jack waited for the front door to close and after hearing the door he put his guitar to the side and grabbed the bags from under his pillow. He got up to hide one bag in his bottom drawer of his dresser between his underwear. He grabbed a small mirror from a drawer in his nightstand and went into the bathroom to get a razor. Then he went back into his room locking it. He broke the razor to reveal the blades and took one of it. He opened the bag and spilled its content onto the mirror. With the razor he chopped it up into various lines. Jack put the razor away and took out a dollar bill and rolled it up. He smiled in excitement and bowed his head down to the mirror with the dollar bill close to his nose. One by one he started sniffing up the numerous lines he had layed out forgetting his medication he took earlier.

When he got to half of the lines he stopped already feeling the effects of the cocaine. He no longer felt tired and he felt a sudden rush of euphoria in his body. His mind went back to all the numerous times in his past when he'd sniff coke and feel the exact same thing. He didn't realize how much he had missed it until now.

He bowed his head once again to the mirror to sniff the rest of the lines. But when he got to the last two lines he felt kinda funny.

He dropped the dollar bill and felt something trickle down his nose. He dabbed at his nose and brought his fingers up to look at it... Blood.

_Fuck...Shit...Fuck! Seriously? You're such a fucking pussy, Jack. This is nothing._

Ignoring the blood, he picked the dollar bill up again and tried sniffing the rest of the lines but failed. The blood came down in streams out of his nose and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He once again dropped the dollar bill and got up attempting to get to the bathroom. His breathing got heavier with the panic that was rising in him. He stumbled and realized during his fall that he wouldn't be able to shield his head from the nightstand. His head collided with the nightstand and there was a sickening crack that sent him unconscious and with a deep gash on his head to the floor.

_At the same time..._

Bobby and Angel were already on their way home from the store. There was a comfortable silence between the two of them in the car but then Angel spoke up.

„You think he's gonna be okay?", he asked slightly worried.

Bobby mulled over his answer then he nodded.

„Yeah..I think so..We're here to help him through it..He'll bounce back from it..Don't worry,Ang."

Angel nodded. „Alright.."

Shortly after they pulled up to the house. They got out of the car and quickly brought their groceries inside. Both of them went into the kitchen and put the groceries away.

As Angel finished putting everything away he turned to Bobby.

„I'm gonna go get Jackie maybe he wanna eat something." At that Bobby only nodded.

Angel made his way out of the kitchen up the stairs and knocked on Jack's door but received no answer.

„Jack?...Can I come in?"

He knocked again but again, received no answer.

Angel's hand made its way to the door knob and turned it only to find it locked.

He turned the door knob once more.

„Jackie?Come on, man.. Open the door...Jack?...Jack?!"

With each passing minute, Angel found himself growing more and more anxious.

He stepped back and decided to break the door down. He threw himself several times with his entire weight against the door until the door broke out off its hinges.

He looked around the room only to find his brother laying motionless on the floor.

He quickly strode over to him and kneeled down to inspect the gash on his forehead. He looked over to the nightstand and saw a slight dent in the nightstand.

_Must've tripped and hit his head..._

„Damn it, Jackie", Angel mumbled, panic surging in him.

„Bobby!", he started yelling. When he didn't hear Bobby's immediate footsteps he went into the hallway and yelled louder.

„BOBBY GET THE FUCK UP HERE NOW!"

In a matter of seconds, Bobby ran up the stairs. Meanwhile Angel had gone back into Jack's room. He was on his knees next to his brother's motionless form and shook his shoulders when Bobby came into the room.

„What's going on?", Bobby asked but then his look fell on his youngest brother.

„Jackie?!Fuck..Ang what happened?"

„I think he hit his head.."

„Call an ambulance, Ang!", Bobby said.

Angel immediately got up and dialed 911.

Bobby looked Jack over and took a look around the room. His eyes landed on a mirror on Jack's bed. Bobby immediately got up and discovered the white powder, the rolled up dollar bill and the razor. He looked back to Jack and then back to the mirror.

„Fuck..", he mumbled.

Angel got off the phone and looked at Bobby.

„What?"

„He had a fucking relapse, Angel!" Bobby pointed to the mirror.

Angel started mumbling. „No..No no no no no.."

Bobby went back to Jack and started shaking his shoulder.

„Come on, Jackie..Wake up..Jack..." He continued shaking his brother's limp body.

„JACK!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Wow I find myself writing a lot the last two days.. guess we're lucky I'm already done with school and got a loooooooot of free time to write again!**

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you'll like it! **

**R&R! :)**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Four Brothers..If I did...then Jackie would've had a muuuuuch bigger role in the movie.**

Chapter 2

Jack found himself waking up. He looked around and didn't recognize the room he was in.

„What the...?" He heard voices outside of his room and tried to listen in on them.

„Hey..We're here..What happened?", Jerry said.

Bobby looked at him and saw Camille and his little nieces Daniela and Amelia.

„Why the fuck did you bring them here, Jerry?", he whispered.

„Jack is a part of my family, too, Bobby! Now tell us what happened?", Camille asked slightly annoyed.

„What happened? I'll tell you what happened. Jack had a fucking relapse that's what happened!", Bobby exclaimed furiously.

Camille gasped in shock.

„What?! How...What did he take?", Jerry asked worried and surprised at the revelation.

„We think it was Coke..", Angel stepped forward with two cups of coffee and handed one over to Bobby.

„Holy shit..",Jerry muttered. „Camille you should go home..It's better for them not to see Jack like this."

Camille just nodded and gave him a kiss and quickly took off with their kids.

„Please tell me you got rid of everything", Jerry said.

„Didn't have to.. Looks like he took everything at once..", Angel said shaking his head.

„What?!", Jerry asked.

„Fuckin' greedy kid..", Angel muttered.

„Is he awake?"

„No, Jer..He must've tripped when he was OD'eing and he hit his fucking head..He's still out", Bobby sighed.

Angel looked into Jack's room and saw him looking around.

„Apparently not..", he muttered and went inside, Bobby and Jerry following suit.

„What the fuck were you thinkin', Jack? Were you even thinkin' at all?", Bobby started yelling and Jerry quickly closed to the door.

„What?", Jack looked at him confused.

„You heard me! Are you fuckin' stupid, or what? You could've died you fuckhead!"

Bobby was furious.

„Shit happens okay? I fuckin' tripped.. for fuck's sake it could've happened to you too, Bobby."

„You did not fuckin' trip, Jack! You got high and then you fuckin' OD'eed and then you hit your stupid fuckin' head on your fuckin' nightstand!" Bobby, Angel and Jerry looked at their younger brother awaiting his reaction.

Jack's eyes widened.

„Fuck..", he muttered and looked away.

„Yes Jack..Fuck!"

„What the fuck were you thinking, man?", Jerry looked at him.

„Ma helped you getting off of it and this is how you repay her? By fucking relapsing?" Angel exclaimed angrily.

Jack tried to hide his face in his pillow.

„Fine! Then don't fuckin' talk! Fuck this shit!", Bobby said and ran out the door with Jerry following him.

Angel went to close the door then returned to Jack's bed.

He sat down on the chair.

„Jackie..look at me."

Jack hesitated at first but then he turned his head to Angel revealing tear tracks on his cheeks.

Angel sighed.

„Jackie..what happened? Why did you do it?"

„I can't, Angel..", he choked on a sob.

„Yes you can. Come on man you gotta be honest.. It's just you and me here.. Nobody's gonna tear your head off.."

„Yeah..Bobby will."

„Fuck Bobby..Bobby's not here.. I'm here..Come on talk to me, Jack. Why'd you do it?"

Angel looked at him expectantly.

Jack sighed and avoided his gaze.

„You want me to get you a shrink or what? You know what they gonna do to you."

Jack looked up at him with pleading eyes.

„Please..Don't.."

„Then start talkin', Jackie...Otherwise we can't help ya."

Jack nodded timidly.

„Okay..." He cleared his throat and sat up a bit.

„When did you start usin' again? Was it before Ma got killed?"

Jack shook his head.

„No..After..It was after I was shot..They kept giving me morphine and I kinda got used to it..It felt good you know..It took everything away like when..." Jack trailed off.

„Like when..what?", Angel asked.

„Like when you were a kid? When that junkie shot you up?"

Jack looked at him and nodded.

„He took everything away that night.. and it felt good.. I miss Ma and my entire body still hurts..and I guess I wanted to get rid of it..", he admitted ashamed.

By then he had his gaze on his blanket.

Angel sighed.

„Jackie..we understand that trust me.. but cocaine? It's not the solution and you know that..You were doing so good after all these years. You were clean, man."

„I know..I know.."

Angel sighed once again and got up from his chair.

„You should get some shut eye.. I'll go talk to Jerry and Bobby, okay?", he said and laid his hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack simply nodded.

Angel went to the door.

„I'm sorry..I'll try to get better..I promise I'll try", Jack said.

Angel simply looked at him and nodded and went outside and locked the door behind him.

0

0

0

0

0

0

Angel stood outside of his baby brother's room and looked around for his brothers.

_Must be in the cafeteria or somethin'..._

He made his way to the elevator and pressed the button to go to the cafeteria. As soon as he was inside he discovered his brothers sitting at a table with coffee in front of them. He quickly strode over to them and sat down on a chair. Both Bobby and Jerry looked at him.

„We gotta talk..", Angel said.

„What is it?", Jerry asked and took a sip from his searing hot cup of coffee.

Bobby simply kept looking at him.

„I know why he got high again.. But before I tell ya ya gotta promise me that you ain't gonna yell at him, Bobby... I mean it." Angel looked very stern at Bobby. At that Bobby just sighed.

„Fine I won't yell at him..Come on spill it."

„He says he started usin' because the nurses kept pumping him morphine because of the pain.. He got hooked again.."

„So he didn't start usin' when he was in New York.." Jerry said.

Angel shook his head.

„No..he started usin' after he was shot..Says he misses Ma and that his body hurts a lot and he kept thinkin' about when that junkie shot him up when he was a kid."

„Fuck...", Bobby murmured.

Angel and Jerry nodded in unison.

„Yeah...but he promised that he'd try to get better."

„Thank fuckin' God that that was all he took..", Bobby said relieved.

„..and that he didn't have time to start a stash", Jerry added.

Angel nodded.

„Yeah..Thank fuckin' God.."

**That's it! Thanks for reading guys. R&R! Let me know what you think. And if anyone of you have any ideas, tell me. I'm always open to some different ideas. :)**


End file.
